The truth and nothing but the truth
by bibi 13ca
Summary: What I think should happen after the last episode "Daddy issues"!
1. Chapter 1

"_**It was horrible…not only the pain from all the wood bullets or the vervain, but also the pain of betrayal. I can't believe he did that! I really wanted to be his friend, to help him. I risked my life to stay with him as long as I could during his first transformation, holding his hand, talking him through it. I never wanted to hurt him, I…"**_

_**I was looking at Caroline, she was falling apart. A scared, betrayed, suffering vampire. For some reason, her fear, remembered me of the fear I felt when I got kidnapped.**_

"_**Everything is going to be ok, you're safe now." Bonnie kept saying to her, holding her hand, trying to calm her. **_

"_**He just stood there, Bonnie…" she wiped the tears off her face with her hand "…they were going to kill me and he didn't even move."**_

"_**Maybe he was just in shock. I don't think he meant to hurt you. I guess I get it…he just found out his uncle was dead all this time and the fact that you knew and you didn't tell him just pushed him over the edge. He considered you his friend and he wasn't expecting that from you" I said looking at Caroline.**_

"_**You know what I still can't believe?" she asked but didn't expect an answer "I still can't believe Damon didn't just let them kill me. I can't believe he risked his life to rescue me!" Caroline said, surprise reading all over her face.**_

"_**He's not the man that first came to town anymore. Even if he still pretends that he doesn't care, he does. And he tries to do the right thing, be a better man" I said, remembering my conversation with Damon a few hours back. Somehow the change didn't surprise me. I always saw that in him, even before he did…**_

"_**I was so scared" Caroline continued after taking a deep breath "I just got used to the idea that I'm a powerful vampire, that I'm in control…and in a moment I was so weak, so afraid…"**_

"_**I felt the same way when I was kidnapped. I didn't know where I was or why. I had nowhere to run, nobody knew where I was. That's when I realized how much I relied on Damon and Stefan to always be there, saving me."**_

"_**You never talked about what happened there before" Bonnie said softly.**_

"_**That wasn't even the scariest part. The worst part was when Elijah came to me and ripped off my necklace…" I instinctively took my hand to my chest, taking the small pendant between my fingers "…It was my security blanket, made me feel secure and in control. Once it was gone, I felt naked and exposed. Not remembering what he said to me still bugs me. I have the feeling that something's missing…because I blacked out, my memory feels incomplete." **_

"_**There was a spell in Emily's grimoire…it's not a difficult one, I can try to bring back your memory from ever being compelled."**_

"_**No Bonnie, you've done enough already. Jeremy told me that too much magic wears you off!" I said.**_

"_**I promise you, I'm fine. I haven't used magic in a few days, all better now. Plus, as I told you, the spell it's not complicated."**_

"_**You should let her do it Elena. You have the right to know, it's your memory!" Caroline said.**_

"_**Ok, so how does it work?" I asked.**_

_**Bonnie got in front of me and Caroline moved a few inches away from us.**_

"_**First you have to take your vervain necklace off! Did you drink vervain today?" **_

"_**No, I didn't" I answered, taking my necklace off.**_

"_**Good, now give me your hands and close your eyes!"**_

_**I grabbed Bonnie's hands and closed my eyes; my heart started beating faster, in anticipation.**_

"_**Don't let go until I say so!"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Elena, you can let go now! Elena, do you hear me?"**_

_**I could hear Bonnie calling and Caroline, but I didn't understand what they were saying. The conversation that's been taken away from me, the conversation I didn't even know I had until now. That conversation was now playing in my mind over and over again. "I love you, Elena…and it's because I love you, that…I can't be selfish with you…" I felt the tears rolling down from my firmly closed eyes. I was squeezing Bonnie's hands enable to do anything else.**_

_**I finally let go of her hands, as soon as I knew what I wanted to do. I looked at Bonnie and at Caroline, and said:**_

"_**I…Damon…I have to go!"**_

_**I took my bag and got out, ignoring their screams and questions. I only had one thing in my mind… To confront Damon!**_

**N: **_ if you guys like the idea, I could continue. I originally wrote this as a one shot. Review and let me know! ___


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_Since you guys asked for a second chapter so nicely, I just had to do it, so, here it is, enjoy!_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

_**I got in and slammed the door as hard as I could, making sure that he hears me. I didn't get the chance to make it to the stairs, when I heard his voice.**_

"_**Should I teach you how to knock, Elena?" Damon asked from behind me. I turned around and faced him. He was naked from the waist up, his hair was wet and messy, and the tip of his nose had a touch of pink on it, so I realized he must've just got out of the shower. I took a deep breath, getting ready to say what I came to say.**_

"_**Damon, why did you do it? You promised me you won't! You broke your promise." **_

"_**Elena, look, I can't explain…" he said, taking a step backwards, but I took a step forward, cutting the distance he was trying to put between us. "…Rose just died and you wanted me to feel…"**_

"_**You know how I hate having someone playing with my mind. I can't believe you did that to me…" we were talking both in the same time, but I stopped once I realized we were talking about different things. He stopped in the middle of his sentence too. He looked at me, and I realized that he just figured it out what I was talking about.**_

"_**Why did you do it, Damon…why? I asked.**_

"_**You have to be more specific than that. I did a lot of things to a lot of people!"**_

"_**I don't care about other people, Damon. I never judged you for doing that to other people, but to me… I thought I can trust you, not to do that to me…ever…"**_

"_**I still don't understand where you are going with this…"**_

"_**Cut the crap, Damon, you compelled me, when you brought this…back to me, that night" I said, raising my hands on the back of my neck and took my necklace off. I grabbed it in my hand and put it on the small table next to me. I was trembling with anger; I looked at him, and yelled:**_

"_**You want to take it away from me again; you want to make me forget again? Go ahead, do it! I don't have any vervain in my system. Why aren't you moving? Don't just stand there! Look me in the eyes and tell me again how I can't know this…look me in the eyes and make that decision for me again…take my memory away from me again! You want me to forget, to be just like it never happen? Than do it again, because now I remember, everything…"**_

_**He stood still, looking at me, in shock for another couple of seconds. Then he took a few steps forward, picked up my necklace from the table and looked at it like he was seeing it for the first time. He came in front of me, his eyes looking deep into mine, captivating me, like they always do. For a moment, I thought he's going to compel me again and I was scared. I was scared I'll lose that memory forever. He didn't say anything; instead, he put the necklace back around my neck.**_

"_**Don't ever do something stupid like that again…provoking me like that, what are you thinking? Don't assume you know me, Elena, because you don't!"**_

_**He took a step back and looked at me. **_

"_**Why did you do it Damon? What happened with our moments being real?"**_

"_**What's the point, Elena? Tell me what's the fucking point, for you to know this? Are you going to leave my brother and run away with me so we can live happily ever after?" he stopped, watching me like he was expecting an answer, but I didn't have one. "No, it doesn't change anything. You love Stefan, and it's always going to be Stefan. And you're right, Elena, it should be him…he is the good guy!"**_

"_**Still, that doesn't give you the right to play with my mind."**_

"_**I did you a favor."**_

"_**You call taking my memory away from me a favor? Why did you do it anyway? Why did you tell me just to take it away?"**_

"_**Because I know you, Elena, and I know just how this information is going to affect you. I didn't want you're pity. I didn't want it then and I don't want it now."**_

_**We were in each other's face, yelling…he was trying to prove his point; I was trying to prove mine.**_

"_**Pity…what the hell are you talking about, Damon? You're the last person I'll fell pity for. I know just how much you will hate for someone to fell pity for you. I know you Damon, no matter how much you try to hide it, no matter how much you push me away and no matter how many times you'll make me forget…I will always see right through you and it scares you!"**_

"_**Scares me like hell, Elena. Do you know why? Because no one has ever known me the way you do… understand me the way you do…make me fell the way you do…"**_

"_**Damon…" I protested trying to make him stop.**_

"_**What's the matter, Elena? I thought you wanted to hear the truth? I'm telling the truth…Look…I can't be who you want me to be…I'm not…good, I'm not the hero. I kill people and don't give a damn about it. That's who I am. But you make me want to change who I am…and at the end of the day…I don't think it's worth it."**_

"_**No, Damon…you're not that man anymore. Now you care about others and you try to do the right thing. You have people depending on you… you have me depending on you…"**_

"_**Stop telling me how I fell!" he shouted. He looked away for a second, and then he looked back at me. "You have no idea how I feel or what I want" he continued.**_

"_**I know that no matter how much you want me, you don't want to hurt your brother" I said.**_

"_**I couldn't care less about Stefan and his feelings."**_

"_**That's a lie and you know it."**_

"_**Care to bet on it?"**_

_**In a split second, he stuck his hand in my hair and pulled me towards him, crushing my lips with his. I was too shocked to move or to speak. I just stood still, like I was in a trance. Once he realized that I'm not fighting back, his anger faded away and his kiss became passionate, slow, warm… He took his hand from my hair and placed it on my cheek, softly rubbing his fingers down my neck. My mind was blacked out, but my body wasn't…my body was responding to each and every move he made. When I felt the top of his tongue on my lower lip, my mouth opened without hesitation, allowing his tongue to get inside…to explore…to taste… He was gently moving his tongue in and out of my mouth, and I felt my own doing the same. My mouth was kissing him back; wanting him, praying for more…I was captivated by feelings…under his spell…**_

**N:**_ So, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, hope you guys like it too! Your reviews pushed me into writing the second chapter so you know what to do if you want a 3th one! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**My head was spinning, my knees felt weak and I felt like I was about to pass out. I raised my hand, to grab Damon shoulder for support. He bit my lip with his human teeth and I moaned in his mouth. My body was definitely at his command and I couldn't do anything about it. He eventually pulled back, allowing me to breath. I took a deep breath and once the oxygen got to my brain, I realized what I was doing. I took a few steps back, and I was relieved when he didn't follow me. I didn't want to admit, but deep down, I knew that if he'll start kissing me again, I wouldn't stop him.**_

"_**You kissed me back!" he said. I could read the surprise in his voice.**_

"_**I didn't mean it…I don't know what happen!" I said, and turned my back on him, because, the look in his eyes was pulling me towards him. He immediately reacted by grabbing my arm and pulling me, forcing me to turn around. In that moment, the door opened and he let go of my arm.**_

"_**Elena, I thought you were at Caroline's!" Stefan said, obviously surprised to see me there. **_

"_**I…I was there…" I said like that wasn't obvious… **_

"_**I know that, I left you there two hours ago. What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Stefan asked, his eyes moving between me and Damon, waiting for an answer. But I couldn't speak, I was blocked, I couldn't remember even simple words. Damon took a quick look at me and took a step forward.**_

"_**She just got here. I heard noises inside the house, so I came downstairs and I probably scared her." Damon said, and then he came closer, and took my hand into his.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked.**_

_**I got the real message 'are you ok with the lie I told Stefan or you want to tell him the truth?' I didn't want to complicate things, so I nodded in approval. My heart was beating so fast, I could feel it against my chest. I had a tingling sensation on my lips, I could still taste him in my mouth…my skin was burning in each place he touched me…**_

_**Damon let go of my hand, and moved besides Stefan.**_

"_**And where have you been, brother?" he asked. I knew he didn't really care; he was trying to distract his attention away from me.**_

"_**I was on my way to check on Tyler, when I saw Elena's car in the driveway" he answered.**_

"_**Well, don't let us keep you…" Damon said.**_

"_**I have to go home, I just came to…to thank you for what you did for Caroline tonight." I said, finally getting my words back. I started walking towards the door, when Damon stopped me and put something in my hand.**_

"_**You'll need these to get home."**_

_**I looked inside my hand, and saw my car keys. I must have dropped the, while…we were…kissing…and I didn't even realize. I looked at Damon and he looked at me, both remembering exactly the moment I dropped my keys. I mumbled a "thanks" and turned to face Stefan. "You should go and check on Tyler, I'm sure he feels horrible. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and got out from the house. My breath came back to normal only when I stepped inside my room at home.**_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

"_**So, now are you going to tell me what really happened?" Stefan asked, looking directly into his brother's eyes. "What did you say to her?"**_

"_**I told her that I know how to kill Elijah and I'm going to do it tonight."**_

"_**I guess she didn't agree to that?"**_

"_**Not really…"**_

"_**And how are you going to do it? I mean, kill him?"**_

"_**Well, dear Uncle John came to me and gave me some ash and a stake. He told me to get the ash on the stake and drove it through his heart and he will die…like, really die this time, for good."**_

"_**Are you sure this is going to work?"**_

"_**I don't trust John Gilbert for a second, but I do trust that he really wants Elijah dead for some reason... I'm going to trust my instincts on this one. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right? Since I'm already dead and stuff." **_

"_**Ok, fine, I'll go check on Tyler. Call me if you need any assistance!"**_

"_**Yeah, I'll need a place to put the body" Damon said. Stefan just looked at him for a second then he got out. He drove away, but not in the direction of Tyler's house…**_

_**ELENA'S HOUSE**_

_**I took a shower, then another and another, but I wasn't able to wash it off his kiss, his touch, his smell… it was like I've just been marked with non washable ink. I got out of the bathroom, took my journal, and placed myself in the middle of the bed. I was staring at the blank page…unable to formulate a phrase…**_

"_**Writing about me and how you kissed me back in your little notebook?"**_

"_**Damon, why are you here? You can't be here. I need to be alone right now." I said, closing my journal and putting it away, like I was trying to protect it from him.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'm not here to make you talk feelings, or take the next step or anything!"**_

"_**Then why are you here?"**_

"_**I'm here to tell you that I'm going to kill Elijah."**_

"_**Damon, don't!"**_

_**I stood up and got in front of him.**_

"_**Damon, please, don't go after Elijah…he could…you can get yourself…" my voice broke.**_

"_**Killed?"He asked.**_

"_**Yes…killed" I repeated in a whisper.**_

"_**Don't worry Elena, I'm a big guy, I can handle myself."**_

"_**But I can't…"**_

"_**You can't what?"**_

"_**I can't, not worry about you…"**_

"_**I'll be fine."**_

"_**Promise me you'll come back!"**_

_**I felt the tears digging their way out.**_

"_**I promise!" he said, and wrapped his arms around me. I crossed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, holding him tight, and burying my face into the crook of his neck. He pulled back first, and looked at me.**_

"_**Everything's going to be ok" he said, and he was gone.**_

_**THE TOMB**_

_**Katherine dragged herself slowly towards the entrance, looking straight ahead.**_

"_**Stefan, what a pleasant surprise!" she said.**_

"_**I brought you this" Stefan said, throwing a blood-bag in her direction. She caught it and drained it in a second.**_

"_**How nice of you to feed me Stefan, what gives?" she asked.**_

_**Stefan didn't answer, he looked at her, then he looked up and he disappeared. After, Katherine heard someone else come in.**_

_**She looked at him, surprised, she wasn't expecting to see him there…**_

**N: **_In the next one you'll find out if Damon succeeded on his mission or not…and how will that affect everyone! Please don't forget to review! ___


	4. Chapter 4

_**N: I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is not, I repeat, this is NOT chapter 4 of "the truth and nothing but the truth."**_

_**I decided to take advantage of Sam's question "Why does everybody write about Elena with Damon its obviously not going to happen, she loves Stefan?" and answer to this question here,**____**for everyone that wants to know.**_

_**First, I want to tell you Sam, that, that's precisely why I write about Elena with Damon, because it's probably never going to happen. The show just keeps me so off balance all the time…ok, let me explain that! The way the show is going, sometimes it makes me think it will happen and sometimes on the contrary… you're going to get it once you read the pros and cons:**_

_**PROS**_

_**They created such a powerful bond between Damon and Elena, that you just have to think they must go somewhere with this, right?**_

_**The way they keep saving each others lives, you think all of it must have a point.**_

_**There's also the question that tortures me "could Katherine be right?" could it be possible that Stefan really is in denial and still has feelings for Katherine?**_

_**Last but not least, there's Damon's confession to Elena in episode 8 from the second season. I think (and I truly believe I'm not the only one) that, they didn't write and put on screen such a perfect piece just to be there. That scene was so…intense; it must have a purpose…**_

_**CONS**_

_**Damon keeps screwing up over and over again. Just when you think they're unbreakable, he goes and does something monumentally stupid (like killing her brother, dick move!) and makes every hope vanish!**_

_**We also have the obvious: they we'll not make another Katherine out of Elena!**_

_**Elena's morals…she we'll not do that to Stefan, she will not hurt him by being with his brother, so, again, no hope…**_

_**Last but not least, we have, the Hollywood concept: the show started with Stefan and Elena, so it must end with them, living happily ever after…**_

_**That's what I meant when I told you guys that the show keeps me so off balance. I have no idea if Damon and Elena will happen sooner or later.**_

_**Another reason, why I write about Damon and Elena, is because Stefan and Elena are EXTREMLY BORING! No fire, no action, no passion, no deep emotions between them. They are like an old married couple, that can't possibly progress any more that, they already have.**_

_**I also think that Damon deserves Elena's love more than Stefan. Because…well…because, you know what they say: the one you love makes you a better person! That's what Elena does for Damon; she brings out the good in him. Stefan is generally a good guy, with or without Elena. He still cares about others, looks after others and tries to do the right thing. Damon on the other hand, he's generally a bad guy, but Elena makes him change, makes him feel human, makes him care about others and try to do the right thing. Stefan and Elena have no influence on one another, being in a relationship doesn't change them in any way…**_

_**You get my point? Hope you do!**_

_**I could probably go on with this for another 10000 words, but I'm going to stop here and resume this at: for me Damon and Elena just make more sense then Stefan and Elena.**_

_**I want to insist on the fact that, I do NOT own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, so the TV show will NOT be written by me… **___

_**The fiction although does belong to ME and MY imagination and as long as their called "fictions" they will progress the way I want them to.**_

_**Everything written in this "chapter" is MY own personal opinion and MY way of seeing things.**_

_**I'm really sorry if what I wrote or anything I said offended anyone. That was NOT my intention! **_

_**You guys are more than welcome to review and tell me your opinions I will really appreciate if you do not agree with me, to tell me why!**_

_**The 4**__**th**__** chapter on this story "the truth and nothing but the truth" will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, if you guys still want to follow the story. Bisoux for all my fans, I love you guys. **_____


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE TOMB**_

"_**I didn't expect to see you here!"**_

"_**I know, you were expecting Isobel, but, she couldn't get here, so she sent me instead."**_

"_**How thoughtful!" she replied "why am I still stuck in here, John?" Katherine asked.**_

"_**I'm working on it."**_

"_**Good, work on it faster! I'm bored…"**_

"_**I brought you this, too." he said and gave her a blood-bag.**_

"_**So nice that everyone wants to feed me today. Looks like you and Stefan snooped on Damon's goods…"**_

"_**You mean Stefan was here to bring you blood?"**_

"_**Yeah, he just left."**_

"_**How do you know that we took the blood from Damon?"**_

"_**There're both O positive. I know Damon prefers that type." She answered.**_

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**_

_**Stefan was listening to John and Katherine's conversation. Once he figured out why John wanted Elijah dead, he ran towards the boarding house, hoping to catch Damon, before he takes off.**_

_**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**_

_**I had to knock on the door a few times before Caroline came and opened it.**_

"_**Elena, what are you doing here, what happened, why did you leave tonight?" she asked.**_

"_**It's Bonnie still here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.**_

"_**Yea, she's upstairs, asleep, why?"**_

"_**Can I come in?"**_

"_**Sure, but you have to tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me!"**_

"_**I need to find Damon, he went after Elijah."**_

"_**And why do you need Bonnie for?"**_

"_**To tell me where Luca lives!"**_

_**When Caroline turned around to go after Bonnie, I caught her hand. "I also need something from you…" Caroline turned to face me and waited for me to continue. "…I know that you've been through a lot, but you're the only one that can help me with this…"**_

"_**You want me to go with you?" she asked.**_

"_**No, I need your blood!"**_

"_**My…wait…what?"**_

"_**Well, if Damon fails, Elijah will probably want to kill him. In order for me to save him, I need to threaten Elijah…"**_

"_**You mean threaten him that you're going to kill yourself and become a vampire, if he kills Damon?" Caroline asked as soon as she figured out my plan.**_

"_**Yes, so I need to have vampire blood in my system in order for him to smell it on me." I answered.**_

"_**What if he refuses to spare Damon? What then, Elena? Are you really going to kill yourself and become a vampire?"**_

"_**I…I didn't…it won't come to that. Elijah really wants to find Klaus and for that, he needs me alive…"**_

"_**You're still going to go even if I don't give you my blood, aren't you?"**_

"_**Yes, I will. I can't let him die for me Caroline!"**_

"_**Fine, just promise me you will not even consider doing it for real!"**_

"_**I promise you, it won't come to that." that was the best promise I could offer her in that moment.**_

_**Caroline came in front of me bit her own wrist and pushed it in my mouth. I made a grimace in disgust.**_

"_**I know it's not apple jus, Elena, but you have to drink more if you want Elijah to smell it on you" Caroline said. I started sucking the blood from her, until she pulled her wrist from my mouth. Using her vampire speed, she immediately brought me a glass of water and a napkin.**_

"_**Thanks" I mumbled.**_

"_**Just be careful, Elena! I'll go ask Bonnie about what you need to know" Caroline said, and ran upstairs. She came back in a minute and told me the address. I knew exactly where it was, so with no explanation needed, I took off.**_

_**LOCA'S HOUSE**_

"_**Just how stupid do you think I am?" Elijah asked looking at Damon like he was kid. "I'm getting tired of you keep trying to kill me, especially since you keep failing!" **_

"_**If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" Damon said to him.**_

"_**No, please don't!"**_

_**They both looked at me surprised to see me there, questioning me with their eyes, especially Damon.**_

"_**If you break you're part of the deal, I'll break mine" I said, letting him see the knife in my right hand.**_

"_**Well, I didn't know he will try to kill me again when I made you that promise…" Elijah said to me.**_

"_**Elena, just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Damon asked.**_

"_**Shut up, Damon!" I shouted. "I have vampire blood in my system…" **_

"_**I know, I can smell it…" Elijah interrupted me.**_

"…_**if you hurt him, I'll kill myself and your human doppelganger will go bye, bye. I'll be just another useless vampire. You might be fast, but you're not fast enough to kill him and save me in the same time." I said, very proud of my determination.**_

"_**You know I can let him go now and kill him later, right?"**_

"_**You know just how fragile humans are, right?"**_

"_**I could always compel you or lock you up."**_

_**Before I had the chance to respond, Damon reached for something in his pocket and took advantage of Elijah lack of concentration and pushed the small object in his chest.**_

_**I covered my mouth with my hand, to stop myself from screaming. Elijah felt on the floor and Damon immediately ran in my direction. He grabbed my hand and took the knife I was still holding tight. He threw it away, than he put his hands on each side of my shoulders and started shaking me.**_

"_**Have you completely lost your mind? Do I have to lock you up in an institution? You have to stop playing the "suicide-bomb" role, Elena! I can't believe Stefan was stupid enough to let you do that…" he looked at me and I didn't have to tell him, he read me like an open book, like he always does. "…he doesn't know you're here, does he?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Then who's blood…Caroline! Remind me to have a talk with that one!"**_

"_**Don't blame her, Damon; I would've come here even without her help!" I said.**_

"_**Oh, I believe that, I know just how persuasive you can be…" he said in a sad sarcastic tone. "What if something would've happened to you? An accident or…damn it, Elena, you got to stop doing that!"**_

"_**Doing what?"**_

"_**Risking your life to save mine…"**_

"_**I will if you will."**_

"_**I'll do what I have to do, to keep you safe."**_

"_**Then I'll be right behind you every time you do something stupid, just to keep me safe!"**_

"_**What I did just now was not stupid, I succeeded, haven't I?"**_

"_**Yes, because I distracted him. Otherwise he would've probably killed you even though he promised me he won't."**_

"_**About that, why would he promise you he won't kill me?"**_

"_**It was part of our deal."**_

"_**What deal?"**_

"_**Well, when he came to me and offered to keep everyone I love safe in order for me to stop putting myself in danger. I said that I'll agree with that, if he gets Stefan out of the tomb and gives me his word that he won't come after you for killing him."**_

_**He looked in void for a few seconds, then he came closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.**_

"_**Someone just pulled into the driveway; we should use the emergency exit and get out of here."**_

"_**Is there an emergency exit?"**_

"_**Yes…all you have to do is use your imagination." He pulled me close to him "close your eyes!" he ordered.**_

_**I did as told and let him pull me against his chest, his scent invading my lungs…I felt my feet leave the ground. I felt free and peaceful, too bad it lasted just for a minute… when I reopened my eyes, we were standing in front of Damon's car.**_

"_**Get in!" he said, "I'll get yours in the morning."**_

_**I got in the car, without protesting and we drove in silence towards my house.**_

**N: **_So, this is it, chapter 4, even though it's called "chapter 5". Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and let me know if you did, or didn't! _

_In the next chapter, Damon and Elena are going to get ambushed by a, not so welcoming comity, but not before they have a "private" moment! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once we got in front of my house, I turned around and looked at Damon.**_

"_**How are you?" he asked.**_

"_**Fine" I answered.**_

"_**Let's try that again: How are you, Elena?" his eyes glanced into mine "I know that 'dear daddy' busting into your life like that surprised you... and not in a good way."**_

"_**It did…I'm just all confused between what I should feel and what I do feel…I don't trust him, I just don't…"**_

"_**Me neither. Elena, if you really want him gone, I could probably make that happen, I can be very persuasive."**_

"_**I thought about that" I said, putting up a fake smile that I'm sure Damon didn't buy even for a second. "But then I thought…what for? If he wants to stay around and pretend to care, let him do that, I don't care." I answered.**_

"_**Elena…we have to talk about…that kiss…"**_

"_**That kiss was just a moment of weakness, Damon."**_

"_**Are you sure that's all it was?"**_

"_**That's all it has to be…I love Stefan" I said to him, not for the first time, but it was for the first time I didn't believe in my own words 100%...**_

"_**I know you do, but…"**_

"_**But nothing Damon…"**_

"_**Elena, you kissed me back! You didn't just let me kiss you, you actually responded. Your tongue got inside my mouth, you pushed your body into mine…" how could I forget, I was still feeling that kiss. "…you moaned in my mouth…" I'm surprised I didn't scream. The sensation I felt was so overpowering, I thought I'm going to scream so loud that the whole world will know I just kissed Damon Salvatore. "…you were shaking in my arms. Your body was on fire…"**_

"_**Damon please…" I begged him to stop. "I can't do this now, I'm tired…I'm going to, go inside."**_

_**I opened the door and jumped back when I saw Stefan in the hallway. The only thing I could think of right now was that, he heard my conversation with Damon; he knew…he knew I kissed his brother. Damon noticed my reaction and got in front of me.**_

"_**Stefan, what the hell?"**_

_**The shock passed and I got inside and closed the door.**_

"_**What are you doing here, Stefan?" I asked.**_

"_**We have a problem. Looks like John has another motive to be here…"**_

"_**Are you really going to judge me? You're the one feeding your ex girlfriend!" John said getting in through the kitchen door.**_

"_**Well, doesn't matter, I killed Elijah, at least I think I did" Damon said, looking at his brother.**_

"_**You did, and I thank you for that." Katherine's voice made everyone turn around. I looked at Damon; he was as surprised as I was. I looked at Stefan expecting to see the same thing, but I didn't. Neither he nor John looked surprised. "Elijah's compulsion was the only thing keeping me in there, once you killed him, I was freed." Katherine explained. "John, your job here is done, you're free to leave and tell Isobel I really need to see her!" she continued, looking at John.**_

"_**So that's why you came back, that's the reason you wanted Elijah dead. To help her" I finally spoke.**_

_**Damon said something I didn't understand and in a second he was at John's throat.**_

"_**Damon, don't, he's not worth it!" I yelled.**_

"_**Let him go, Damon" Katherine said and pushed Damon across the room. He stood up immediately and came beside me. "I'm sorry, but Elijah being alive was too much of an inconvenient to me since he was holding me hostage. Don't worry, we'll find another way to save the little doppelganger. I need a wolf!"**_

"_**Tyler…" I said, supposing he was the one she was referring to.**_

"_**I said a wolf not a puppy."**_

"_**Well, aren't you lucky? There's a whole bunch of them in town." Damon said sarcastically. **_

"_**How did that happen?" Katherine asked and for the first time, I saw her being surprised.**_

"_**Well, first it was just this girl, Jules that came looking for Mason, than a full pack of them paired out of nowhere." Damon explained.**_

"_**Jules…doesn't ring a bell. I've been with Mason 7 months in Florida and I never heard her name. But this could work in our advantage. All we have to do is to get Klaus and his pack in town on full moon and the wolfs will handle the rest.**_

"_**So you're no better than Elijah then, you want to use Elena to drag Klaus out?" Stefan asked.**_

"_**You do realize my original plan was to hand all of you over to him so he'll spare me, right? Her only chance to survive" she said pointing at me "is if Klaus is dead. It's the only way."**_

"_**So that's your big plan? To use Elena as bait to get Klaus in town hoping that the wolfs will kill him and whoever is with him." Damon asked.**_

"_**Something like that. I didn't really think about it, I was too preoccupied finding a way out of that tomb you trapped me in, in the first place."**_

"_**Putting yourself first as always…" Damon commented.**_

"_**In love with your brother's girlfriend as always…" she said raising an eyebrow. "At least you advanced since the last time I saw you, you got a kiss from her…I'm sure it's just a matter of time before you'll get her in your bed too. And we both know just how talented you are in that department…" she smiled at Damon. "I wonder…" she said and turned to face me, "I wonder if you'll have the same reaction as me. Let's see, Elena, what do you do, when your heart belongs to a man and your body belongs to another?" she asked. "Oh come on Elena, you want him, admit it!" she said and took a quick look at Damon "but then again, what's not to want, right? Messy dark hair, perfectly contoured lips, seductive smile, amazing body, twisted sense of humor, and…those eyes…" she said looking at Damon, and then she turned to face Stefan. "Don't worry baby, my heart still belongs to you!" she started walking towards the door "John, I need a lift, so you'll come with me!" she looked over her shoulder to make sure he follows her, satisfied, she got out.**_

"_**I need a drink." Damon declared "Are you going to be ok?" he asked me.**_

"_**Yes…" I answered, my mind stuck on Katherine's words.**_

_**He looked at Stefan, than back at me and he took off.**_

"_**So, do you?" Stefan asked.**_

"_**Do I what?"**_

"_**Do you want to be with him?" he said taking me by surprise.**_

**N: **_ For some reason this chapter was difficult to write…I really hope you enjoyed it though! In the next one we'll have a Stefan and Elena confrontation…I wonder what will she admit during that confrontation… _


End file.
